


Mister Librarian

by EmmaKeladry



Series: Culmets Celebration Week 2019 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Glasses, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexy Paul, SpaceBoos, porn with no plot, very suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaKeladry/pseuds/EmmaKeladry
Summary: Hugh comes home to find Paul lying in bed, wearing nothing but a pair of black rimmed glasses.





	Mister Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> Culmets Celebration Week Prompt #7 - Glasses
> 
> This prompt-fulfillment is mature, as a warning. It was very fun to write!!

Hugh dropped his boots at the door, smelling the sanitizer on them. He’d put them in the medical refresher after an accident caused one of the engineers to bleed on his shoes, his medical tunic, and then throw up on him. Not his best day. But the patient was resting easy. That was what was important. The lights in their quarters were dim, but bright enough to see everything. He stepped the rest of the way into the room as his stomach tightened.

Paul laid on their bed on his stomach, reading something on his PADD. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and had only a sheet covering his legs and part of his back, although his bare feet stuck out of the other side, where the fabric bunched behind his knees as if he’d been swinging his legs back and forth. Little freckles stood out on his shoulders, Hugh's absolute favorite thing about Paul's shoulders. His skin had a pink tinge and his hair was wet and unbrushed from the shower. His pale eyelashes curled up, visible in the dim light emanating from the PADD. Perched on the end of his nose, black framed glasses sat. Paul wrinkled his nose at something he read, and the glasses slipped. He used his pointer finger to push them back up slightly. His tongue poked out and came back in, before he bit his lip. He released it and bit it again. He didn’t seem to notice that Hugh was there, staring at him and practically drooling on the floor. Paul idly scratched at a spot on his chest and lifted himself up a little. Hugh gasped as he realized that the outline he saw on the sheet was Paul’s bare ass. He was completely naked, only wearing glasses.

Paul heard the sound and looked up at Hugh. “Hey, sorry. I’m almost done.”

Hugh unzipped his jacket and threw it on the couch, not taking his eyes off Paul. “What are you wearing?”

“Oh, sorry. My vision was a little blurry, and I thought they might help.”

Doctor mode kicked in. “Blurry vision? When’s the last time you slept? You could be overtired and that would cause blurry vision.”

Paul reluctantly agreed and slipped off the glasses, dropping them onto the bed.

“I didn’t say you need to take them off,” Hugh said in a low, husky voice. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head in one smooth movement. He watched as Paul’s pupils dilated at the sight of Hugh’s abs flexing. Hugh threw the shirt to the floor.

Paul smiled and picked the glasses up. “Does this turn you on?” he teased, biting the end of one of the earpieces.

Hugh unzipped his pants but didn’t slide them down. Paul squirmed a little as he taunted him. Hugh leaned in, kissing him desperately as Paul tried to sit up. Placing his hands on Paul’s shoulders, he let Paul clamber up to his knees as the sheet slid down him, revealing his pale skin in the soft lights. Hugh wrapped his hands around him, one hand cupping his ass and giving it a squeeze. Paul wiggled a little against him, but made a pained sound.

Hugh pulled back. “What’s wrong?” he asked, cupping Paul’s face.

“Your zipper. It poked me in…”

“Then take them off me,” Hugh hissed, kissing him again.

Paul slipped his hands into the top of Hugh’s pants, pushing his uniform pants and underwear down at the same time. Hugh moaned as Paul’s hands brushed outside of his thighs. He helped Hugh throw the remainder of his clothing on the floor. Paul ran his hands down Hugh’s chest and began kissing every exposed muscle on his shoulder, gently biting him and dragging his teeth across his shoulder. Bruising kisses that he knew Hugh loved; those love marks he called them. Paul stopped as the glasses slipped down his nose. He goofily repositioned them and smiled.

“Do you want me to pretend to be a sexy librarian?” Paul slapped his own ass. “You have an overdue book –”

“_Paul_,” Hugh moaned. “Shut up.”

Hugh pushed Paul back on the bed, kissing his soft belly and rubbing the inside of Paul’s thighs. Paul melted beneath him, letting out soft moans, which increased in volume as Hugh’s kisses went lower and lower. He moved back up, kissing Paul and tangling his tongue with his. Paul gasped, his breathing picking up speed as he felt the tip of Hugh’s cock brushing his stomach, moving up and down. Paul arched his back slightly, trying to get more friction and increasing the rubbing. Hugh laughed and shook his head. He used his tongue, running along Paul’s flushed skin, lower and lower until he took Paul into his mouth, making him fully hard. He slid his mouth up and down Paul’s length, listening to the sounds of pleasure coming from his love. Hugh stopped for a second, causing Paul to give him a pathetic whine as he tried to squirm around and get him to continue.

“Hugh… please,” he panted.

Lingering a moment longer, Hugh went down quick, getting a grunt from Paul that spurred him on. He rubbed the inside of Paul’s sensitive thighs as he moved quicker and quicker. Paul dissolved into a string of soft curses and pants, interspersed with Hugh’s name. Hugh glanced up at Paul’s face, seeing the glasses sliding down his face again. Paul didn’t bother to adjust them. He returned to his task, Hugh sucked harder, causing Paul to moan and lift his ass off the bed. Close. Hugh used his tongue, tracing the tip and tasting the leaking cum and then gently sucked him again. Using his tongue, he licked up and down his length. Paul fought to breath. Hugh opened his mouth, letting Paul rub his cock against the back of Hugh’s throat and a little further.

“Ah.. yes, Hugh… yes. Fuck.”

Paul touched Hugh’s cheek, and guided him deeper as Hugh swallowed and Paul moaned loudly. Hugh twisted his hand at the base of Paul’s cock. He wiggled even more. Hugh fucking loved when Paul wiggled and squirmed. Placing both hands on Paul’s hips, he tried to hold him still as he groaned in frustration and arched his back more. Hugh sucked, giving Paul the pleasure that he wanted and let him wiggle around again in his mouth. Paul bunched up the sheet in his fists as he finally reached his peak and he gave him a few more good sucks as the tension faded from his body. Paul’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Hugh placed a few soft kisses on his stomach, all the way up his chest.

“Yes,” Paul gasped, giving Hugh a loving and exhausted smile.

Hugh put his hand on Paul’s chest and felt his racing pulse start to slow. He rubbed his hard cock against Paul’s belly, reminding him that they weren’t quite done yet. Hugh gently removed the glasses. Paul watched him as he slowly put them on, resting the bridge on the tip of his nose and looking down at him. Hugh watched Paul’s throat as he swallowed and brushed Hugh’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“I believe you have an overdue library book,” Hugh began.

Paul laughed. “Shut up, Hugh.”

During Hugh’s physical the next day, Tracy didn’t make say anything about the small bruises on Hugh’s chest and neck, but she definitely knew where they came from. Hugh blushed, but it didn’t matter. He loved Paul’s little love marks on him. And he knew that Paul had the same ones, except he didn’t have to have a physical with Doctor Pollard.


End file.
